Envy
|image = Image:Envy.jpg‎ |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Artistic rendition courtesy of Mr. Edward Elric. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = ... mostly an 'it'. |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 150-200 years old |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = Whatever he damn well wants to be. |Row 4 title = Weight |Row 4 info = Really...really heavy. Cannot conceal his mass. |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Homunculi |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8321 (Deck 5). |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = Right this way. |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Owl }} What do you get when you cross a shapeshifter with an inhuman hybrid creation of science, alchemy, and souls, add just a dash of complete lack of empathy and give him pretty much the worst father of all time? Why, you get Envy! Let's Get Down to History I'll write out his history in my own words eventually, but for now, have some text from the FMA wikia just so this page has filler: Envy was the fourth Homunculus created by Father, though often referred to as a 'he' Envy is apparently genderless and can take almost any form it chooses. Referred to by Lust as the most cruel or sadistic of the Homunculi, Envy shows the most open disdain of humans and relishes in any opportunity to hurt, humiliate, or insult them. It is also quite vain and short tempered and dislikes anyone insulting its appearance. Beneath this cruel exterior however Envy is secretly envious of humans' inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share, as most of the Homunculi show little real concern or emotional support for each other. In addition to the standard regeneration, longevity, and apparent immortality of the Homunculi, Envy can also shift its form into anyone or anything, even changing parts of itself into multiple different being or objects simultaneously. Although already formidable in human form it can assume a much larger monstrous shape with a long tail, elongated face, long black mane, four arms and four legs, and a multitude of human bodies and faces protruding from its flanks and shoulders. These are physical representations of the dozens of souls of Xerxes within its Philosopher's Stone, all saying independent things which Envy uses to distract and unnerve it's opponents. However Envy can only change its size and shape but not its mass, therefore it weighs much more than a normal sized being and often creates cracks or deep impressions in the ground that are easily followed. If it suffers too much damage Envy is reduced to a tiny parasitic lizard-like form resembling a fetal shae of its full sized body. In this state it can merge with and control other organic beings, in the case of lesser Homonculi (i.e. Father's artificial soldiers) it can absorb them and their Philosopher's Stones completely reforming its original body. Envy operates mainly as a assassin and manipulator, using its shape-shifting abilities to impersonate and manipulate unsuspecting humans. Parading as a State soldier, it shot the Ishvalan child that started the uprising which lead to the Ishval massacre. While masquerading as 2nd Lt. Maria Ross it also shot and killed Lt. Col. Maes Hughes when he discovered the secret of the founding of Amestris, an act with earned itself the unknowing hatred of Roy Mustang. After Lust's death it replaced her as Father's messenger. Elegante Will update this part soon! Relationships Will update this eventually! I PROMISE sob. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Dropped